<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break the Cutie by DigiConjurer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390540">Break the Cutie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer'>DigiConjurer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break the Cutie, Chapter 3, Dead People, Minor Character Death, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sequence Breaking?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysithea makes a mistake. A big, huge mistake. The sort of mistake that kills people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Break the Cutie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't own fire emblem.</p><hr/><p>It hadn’t been Lysithea’s intention to be up so early. That was how things worked out.</p><p>In fact, Manuela had promised to take her too a playground if she was good. And the little mage had been. Even as Claude tested the limits of Raphael's mouth with mozzarella sticks (fourteen, if you were all wondering), she held her ground and was the buzzkill of the party. Not that there was really a need for such an event. They still had no real classroom to work with and the actual education - the whole point of even coming to Gareg Mach in the first place had been to find like-minded people who could help reverse this 'disease' running through her veins. But all she found was nothing but jokers and slackers. Okay, that was probably pushing it. That didn't apply to all of her classmates. Some of these people actually looked like they had some talent. All of which was being wasted by their house leader. A person who just came out of nowhere and was made heir to the alliance. But that was beyond the point. She was going to wait patiently in what remained of the night until her teacher returned. Any second now, Manuela would come walking up.</p><p>"Manuela?" Lysithea called out, a shadow approaching her. But when no response came back, she dug into her stone pouch. Sure, it was dangerous to jump straight to lethal force. But considering the heightened level of security and the definite possibility of Count Varley invading the school, it was necessary. “Uh… show yourself?”</p><p>"Die." a voice greeted, the air around them chilling em.to a bone-freezing cold. What looked to be a swing of some kind of weapon followed, the little mage pulling a stone out. The throw that followed seems to be in slow motion. The shadow darts away, making a beeline for what looks to be the cafeteria. The voice wasn’t so lucky, crumpling to the ground with a light ‘thud’. That was the least of Lysithea’s worries for the moment. No, she was making a beeline for the person hit.</p><p>But as she approached, all color left the little mage’s face. There was no way, This couldn’t be possible at the moment. Yet, here she stood - the dead body of Jeritza laying on the floor. Time seemed to lose all meaning in that moment, reality ready to snap right in and eat her up.</p><p>"I need to remove the stone." she thought, trying to summon all her time in the infirmary. Sure, a lot of that was helping Manuela out with her hangover. But the rest of that had been quite informative. Not that Manuela ever dealt with someone who died from a stone-based death. </p><p>Pulling away the deceased's shirt, Lysithea dug her hands into the wound. I'm fairly certain that you're not supposed to do that. Like at all. Unless you're engaging in organ transplants. The black market kind. Yeah, Niles had the wise idea to take both Nina and Forrest on a job. At the time, Leo was off dealing with some stuff in Ylisse with Hinoka and Rinkah. Why the fuck he thought this was the best time to do a field trip is beyond me or Mozu. Let alone to a place that children go to in order to sell their organs. Grade A parenting right here, folks! But I digress.</p><p>Eventually, our little mage was able to dig her precious stone out. But not before holding back some amount of vile that was ready to shoot up out of her body. Keeping it down, she looks about for a moment and then starts running. Sure, pulling out her map and just pointing to a destination would have been a lot easier, but Lysithea didn't care. Already her mind was going backward. If she didn't get to her apartment and hide herself away.</p><p>If luck was on her side, maybe then Manuela would come. She just had too. While the chance at going to a playground was now long gone, They could still make something out of this, right?</p><p>"Get out of the way!"</p><p>Pushing someone aside (didn't really matter who it is, really), she charged head-on for the dorms. Taking the stairs two at a time, things were looking in the clear. Of course, there was still one more obstacle in her way - a group of people. Yet, the little mage paid them no mind. In turn, they paid her no mind.</p><p>"Almost there."</p><p>Reaching out for her door, Lysithea swung it open and scurried inside. She had made it. Now, all that was left to do was compose herself. Yeah.</p><p>Sitting herself down, she got into her little girl clothes. Normally, this was enough to bring some relief for the little mage. But now, she was even more on edge. Her whole world seemed ready to crash down around her, with little in the way of anything stable.</p><p>““Students, the class on Battalions to be held by Jertiza has been canceled.” a voice announced, tears beginning to roll down Lysithea’s face. “On the account of Jeritza being found murdered.”</p><p>She had fucked up. It was quite possible she would get expelled from Gareg Mach. All of her hard work for naught. All that was left to do now was wait for the consequences.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit later than I planned due to real life stuff happening. Though with my College classes, it wouldn't surprise if these took a touch longer to get out.</p><p>This is definitely the last time I'll use the Jeritza death announcement. It's a good anchoring point, even if does make for a challenge to </p><p>Next Time: Manuela goes to check on her pupil, then we figure out what to do with the maids. Oh boy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>